happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emmy
Emmy 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Emmy is a cyan peahen who really loves gardening and loves every type of flowers, even the dangerous ones. She wears a blue headband with a yellow flower on it and a pair of slippers. Like most of the peafowls, she has green-coloured head crest. Emmy is a kind and calm person most of the time. She enjoys and loves the nature around her, mostly in her garden. Her own garden is located not too far from the town. She mostly stays inside the garden rather than go to the town. She knows that the town has many dangers and decides to stay inside her garden most of the time. She rarely goes to the town. Although she a bit away from the town, she's still exposed to the dangers from the town, as well as from her garden (because her garden is still inside the town area). As a gardener, Emmy spends her times gardening in her garden, taking care of her flowers and doing something that can calm her down. She has a florist shop inside the town and sells some of her flowers there. She's always nice to the people around her and is willing to show them her love towards nature. On the bad side, she's always not aware that some of her plants are dangerously mutated, "killing machines" and man-eating plants, but she sells some of them anyway. Those will cause deaths or injuries, including to herself. She's also bad at chemistry. Whenever she tries to combine some of her plants, fertilizers, or other stuff with an unknown chemical liquid, the experiment will fail badly and make the experiment area very dangerous, which can lead her to injuries or death (including killing people around her). If her experiment succeeds, the mutated plants will be created. Emmy mostly dies by her own plants or chemical stuff. Episodes Starring *Side Effect *Cloak and Digger *All in Vine *Leaf Us Be *Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt *Pads Out of Water *Beak No Evil *Blind Arrow *Emmy's Award *Venus Wasp Trap *Man Eating Plant Problems Featuring *Lantern It Go *The Great Pumpkin Head *Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon? *Tree-lucinations *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Daphne's Backstory *Stay Negative, Daphne *Cats Cradle *Straight Error *Sphere to Stay *Garden of Shame *Pumpkin On Someone *Home Sour Home! Appearance *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Nobody... *Requesting Reforestation *Coming This Fall *Hold Your Wire *Off the Beaten Truck *Sand Over Some Place *The Dead Music Go *What A Magic *Our Hiro *Plump of the Line Shorts *Solar Strike *Rotten Potatoes *Plant a Seed Known mutated plants There are many types of known mutated plants that kept by Emmy in most of her episodes. Here the list which plant majorly appears in an episode: *Various plants (Side Effect, Cloak and Digger, Fool Me Once Fool You Twice, What A Magic, Home Sour Home!) *Mutated Sunflower (Solar Strike) *Exploding Potatoes (Rotten Potatoes) *Mutated giant vines (All in Vine, Emmy's Award) *Venus Fly Trap (Leaf Us Be) *Mutated Cattail (Girl with Flannel Blue Skirt) *Mutated Lily pads (Pads Out of Water) *Mutated Carrot (Beak No Evil) *Shooting pinecones (Lantern It Go) *Mutated pumpkins (The Great Pumpkin Head, Pumpkin On Someone, Plump of the Line) *A flower (Cats Cradle, Sphere to Stay) *Lightning reeds (Hold Your Wire) *Oak tree (Emmy's Award) *Pitcher plant (Emmy's Award) *Cacti (Sand Over Some Place) *Trees (Plant a Seed) Fates Deaths #Side Effect - Died because of poisonous gas #Solar Strike - Upper part of her head shot by a sun beam. #Lantern It Go - Her head impaled by several pinecones. #Cloak and Digger - Impaled by Nutty's bones. #Rotten Potatoes - Face blown off. #All in Vine - Her lower body burst into pieces. #Pads Out of Water - Her head impaled by a pipe. #Hold Your Wire - Disintegrated. #Blind Arrow - Impaled by an arrow. #Straight Error - Head impaled by Barry's knife. #Sphere to Stay - Impaled by several broken planks. #Emmy's Award - Digested by a pitcher plant. #Garden of Shame - Killed by bomb. #Sand Over Some Place - Face smashed by a camera. #Pumpkin On Someone - Whole head melted by acidic juice. #Plant a Seed - Smashed into the wall. #The Dead Music Go - Head impaled and pinned by Bass' bows. #Venus Wasp Trap - Buzzles' stinger pierces through her eye. #Man Eating Plant Problems - Run over by a truck. #What A Magic - Head scalded by plant acid. #Plump of the Line - Decapitated by Emojie. #Home Sour Home - Melts in plant acid. Injuries *All in Vine - Her torso was almost ripped in half, her wrists were slightly peeled off, some mixture spilled into her massive wound, increasing the pain, and her body was twisted. *Beak No Evil - Her beak falls off and later bites her in the face. *Girl with the Flannel Blue Skirt - Grows a second head from a mutated cattail. *Man Eating Plant Problems - Arm is ripped off by ShooShoo and falls hard when ShooShoo drops her. Kill count *Celeste - 1 ("Lantern It Go" ''along with Lumpy) *Lumber - 1 ("Lantern It Go" along with Lumpy) *Cap - 1 ("Pads Out of Water") *Pudgy - 1 ("Straight Error") *Freezy - 1 ("Sand Over Some Place") *Nutty - 1 ("Plant a Seed") Gallery Trivia *Emmy is one of the characters who made a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Morton and Mix. She was a guppy. *Inside her garden, there are about 50% mutated plants, but at her shop, there are about 70% mutated plants. This is because she doesn't like the mutated plants sometimes and decides to sell them. *'''Running Gag: In the creator's old comic, Emmy was the only one survived in all season finale despite being the one with low survival rate. All characters appeared in the all season finale but Emmy was the only one left survived. She always accidentally saved by another character who tries to keep themselves safe. *Emmy's kill count will not counted when her mutated plants act by themselves unless she acts along with them in the same time. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Peafowls Category:Birds Category:Cyan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Good characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters Category:Season 76 Introductions Category:Free to Use